Your a Jerk
by saphire131
Summary: Troy has had every girl except the chocolate goddess in front of him. And now he got her lets hope he dont mess it up. Chapter 8 is up
1. Chapter 1

**First of all thank you rkogrl3 for the good feedback and all of my HSM will be Traylor. And I think I will do the candy theme I don't know. I personally like the ones when Troy is usually an asshole. So that is what this story is about. I don't Own High school Musical at all in anyway shape or form but this story I do. There will be some sharp attacks at Gabriella just to get the point that Troy is an asshole.**

**You're a Jerk**

Troy was sitting in the back of his Biology class, not listening to his teacher ramble on about DNA and some other bull crap that he couldn't care less about. What was really on his mind was the feisty little black girl sitting across from him at his lab table. 'I am the sexiest most sought after guy in this whole school, hell maybe even the whole town,' Troy mused to himself, 'I have my dumb ass girlfriend Gabriella , yeah she is fine and everything but let's be honest the only reason I am with her is because she is the finest girl in the school. I can have and almost have had any woman that looks into my electric blue eyes, except for one little ball of hot, black teenage sexiness called Taylor.'

Troy took a look at her taking in her beautiful face, gorgeous eyes, and the thick juicy "oh I wish I had them wrapped around my dick" lips. 'Mmm, she has always been a mystery to me rejecting me the way she does, not getting excited when I walk in the room, or grateful that I picked to sit at her table every day. I flirted with her constantly giving her compliments and remarking on how sexy she was and how sexy I am. She is always hating on me, she says that it's because I am white but I'm not about to let that stop me. ' Troy didn't realize that he had been staring at her for so long until she had quietly snapped at him.

"What the hell are you looking at white boy?" Taylor quipped saucily.

"Why sexy piece of milk chocolate, I think I am having a sugar low I think you should give me some of what you got." Troy answered with a cocky grin on his face.

"Oh please, why would waste all my good stuff on your pasty white ass?"

"Because you love me and I'm Troy Bolton. And since you have been bringing it up, you really need to stop with all this I'm white thing; you are just hiding behind that because you know without that you would fall for me like everybody else does." Troy said looking very accomplished when he saw that he hit a nerve, so he sat back and waited see what came out of the feisty girl next.

"First of all I ain't hiding behind anything, I don't want you now nor will I ever want you. Don't let these other bitches make you think that you are hot shit because ya not, okay? I would never drool all over you like some of the other crazy ho's that like you."

The bell had rang just as she had finished, putting a period on her rant. Even though what she said was a little hurtful all the while she was yelling at him he was thinking in his head, 'that shit turned me on.'

Troy watched while she walked out of class, watching her booty bounce with every step. Troy smiled thinking to himself, ' Oh this is going to be fun getting her on her back.'

**Well that's the first chapter, Troy is more conceited than an asshole but I like it. Please give me feedback I enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a new chapter; Troy is trying to get close to Taylor now.**

"Alright class listen up I am going to tell you who your partners are going to be for your body project. I'm only going to say this once, Gabriella and Chad, Sharpay and Zeke, and Troy and Taylor. Okay you got your partners now this project is 200 points and a take home assignment I want this one by next Friday no excuses. Class dismissed.

After hearing the who they are partnered with most of them were happy, Gabriella was pouting to Mr. Jackson trying to be put with Troy but was being told to suck it up and get on with her life in the nicest way a teacher could say so. Troy didn't want to work with her in the first place she was so annoying when he had to work with her on projects. He was quite happy that he was working with Taylor, not only was she the smartest person in the whole class but she also has been the subject of his wet dreams for the past 3 months and he was working on a plan to get her in all the positions he dreams of.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you are working with me must be a sign of God." Troy said cockily, leaning forward into Taylors face, catching a whiff of her Chanel #5 perfume.

"It's more like the Devil is trying to set me up. What the fuck was Mr. Jackson was thinking putting me with you, I can see it now, I will be doing all the work while you play with yourself in the corner." Taylor said backing her face away from him.

"Oh, I would rather play with you." He growled sexily.

"Ugh. Get over yourself, white boy."

"Hey we talked about that white boy stuff. But I'll forgive you because I know you love me. So anyway I will be over at your house at 7, okay?"

"Wait why do we have to go to my house, why not just do it at the library." Taylor questioned.

"As much as I have always wanted to do it in the library and scare those librarians but I would rather do it alone and in private at your house." Troy said.

"You know what, I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that, and just be the bigger person and just say see you at 7'o'clock." Taylor said starting to walk away.

"Hey wait a minute; can I have your number?" Troy asked, "So I can call you just in case I need to reschedule." Troy rushed in when she looked at him oddly. "Sure." Taylor gave him the number and walked off.

Later that evening, Taylor was laying in the bed waiting for Troy to show up so they can work on their project, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I am here come open the door," said Troy.

"Fine," Taylor headed down stairs and opened the door. "Boy why didn't you just ring on the damn door bell?"

"I didn't want to disturb your parents. Troy said as he walked in.

"My parents are gone for the week on for their anniversary." Taylor informed him.

"Oh so that means we are alone, huh?" Troy whispered to her, placing his on her waist and backing her up to the couch rubbing himself into her on the way over.

"Hey nigga, don't you put your hands on him, okay? All we here to do is work on a project and that is all." Taylor snapped at him, with her hand raised as if she was going to hit him.

"Okay baby relax. I will be a good boy and not touch you okay" Troy said with his hands raised in surrender.

"Okay and don't call me baby." Taylor said as she headed towards the steps with Troy following her.

And Troy was on his best behaviour while they worked together. He didn't say anything vulgar or hint anything too nasty and kept his hands to himself. That didn't mean he didn't think any of it, he is not gonna say he didn't think about throwing off all the papers off the desk and push her on the table and fuck her into oblivion or kneel between her legs and lap up her pussy like melting ice cream. Oh yeah he was thinking it but he wouldn't tell her or do it, yet.

Taylor was surprised at his behaviour and was very proud of him, until he had left.

When Troy was gone Taylor changed into her PJ's which was nothing more than a cami and pair of boy shorts her phone rang and was surprised to see it was Troy.

"Hello? Troy? Did you forget something here?"

"No I just have a question that I forgot to ask earlier." Troy said.

"Yeah what is it?" Taylor asked confused.

"What color panties you got on?" Troy asked

All Troy heard was dial tone. He smiled and hung up, excited about seeing her tomorrow.

**Well thats Chapter 2 I hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. I know I have been writing all these stories and not finishing them but I am working on that. So I am a little lost about what's going to happen with Troy and Taylor but we will make it work. If any of you have any ideas what you want to see happen please tell me I am all ears. Well let's just see how this chapter goes. Oh, and I don't own anything not High School Musical or Funyuns or the Dentyne gum; if I did I would make sure every person got a pack every week so nobody would have bad breath.**

'_I must be going crazy_,' Taylor thought to herself, while setting up the dinner table at her house. Taylor and Troy have been seeing each other every day for this project, and she hates to say it, but she has actually been enjoying his company. Once you get past all the lewd comments, vulgar gesture, and the 'I want to eat you alive' looks, Troy is actually an okay guy. She couldn't believe she was actually having fun with him. It's not like she was attracted to him or anything.

'_Well there was that one time in the kitchen_' Taylor thought.

_**Last Night**_

"Oh my god, Troy, you did not say that to Gabby." Taylor said as she leaned up against the counter, trying to hold herself. "Why would you tell her breath smelled like that?"

"What, I can't help it if her breath smelled like ass. She was trying to kiss me, and I didn't want that smell all in my face so I gave her a Dentyne." Troy smirked, admiring Taylor's beautiful smile and laugh.

"You are so mean, you know that?" Taylor said around a laugh wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I am not mean; I find my disposition quite sunny." Troy said walking up in front of her. Placing his hand on the counter, on either side of her hips, "Oh like you have never been about to kiss someone with bad breath before." Troy said in a sultry voice, leaning in close.

"Well yes but I have never been so mean to tell them that their breath was smelly." Taylor said, realizing how close he was trying to back up further on the counter.

"Oh come on now, you don't have any problem telling me off when I do wrong." Troy said lowering his eyelids.

"Okay once, Chad had taken me to lunch on Saturday and had eaten some Funyuns with his sandwich, so when he took me home he wanted a good bye kiss. Let's just say he didn't get one."

"Oh that's why he always has gum in his pockets." Troy inquired.

"Yeah, that was a bad day." Taylor said laughing.

"Well what you are saying is you only kiss people whose breath smell good."

"Yeah, but so do you."

"No that was just one time with Gabby. But I have a confession to make about that. It wasn't that her breath smelled bad, I just didn't want to kiss her. She kisses so blandly. It's like kissing a doll." Troy said with a frown.

"Well maybe you should start kissing someone new." Taylor suggested.

"You're who I want to kiss." Troy said leaning even closer to her on the counter. "And I'm about to." Troy said his descending onto hers.

Taylor's heart started to pump at an erratic beat. Troy slowly worked his lips over hers, when she didn't open her mouth he backed away. "Oh come on baby I know you can do better than that." Troy placed his lips back on hers tracing the seam of her lips, squeezing the sides of jaw. She finally opened them with a gasp,"That's my girl."

She expected him to be rough and fast but he kissed her slowly, his tongue was massaging hers in a slow rhythmic beat. Taylor involuntarily moaned into his mouth.

They had been kissing for what seems like an eternity; Taylor couldn't take it anymore and pushed on Troy's shoulders, he backed away but came back for more.

"Ugh, Troy stop," Taylor groaned, pushing him again, but this time jumping onto the counter to keep him from kissing her again. Troy just walked up to stepping between Taylors legs wrapping them around his hips, placing his forehead on hers.

"That was amazing, baby. We should do that more often." Troy said trying to catch his breath.

"No Troy we can't do that again." Taylor said placing her hands on Troy's shoulder.

"Why not, that was amazing." Troy said getting angry.

"Because you have a girlfriend, or have you forgotten Gabriella? I aint no home wrecker, as much as I hate admitting this, yes I am attracted to you, but I don't care how much I like you. I can't be with you while another woman has you." Taylor said, putting her foot down.

"Is that it? Well then I am gonna fix that." Troy said, and with that he left leaving Taylor on the counter panting and confused.

_**Today**_

"Oh, God, I hope Troy didn't do what I think he did." Taylor said out loud to herself, finishing setting the table. Then the doorbell rang. "Oh that must Troy I guess I am gonna find out." Taylor said as she walked to the door.

"Hey Troy, wh-"Taylor was cut off by Troy's lips. Taylor slapped Troy on the side trying to get him to stop. Troy finally pulled away with a grin on his face.

"Boy, what are you doing attacking me like that don't you have any class. And I told you last night that I don't kiss men who have girlfriend." Taylor snapped at him.

"Well then we won't have a problem then." Troy said placing his hands on her waist.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Taylor said confused placing her hands over his.

"I broke up with Gabriella, so now I can kiss you all I want." Troy said lowering his lips again.

**Well that's it for that chapter. I hope you liked it. It is longer than my other chapters; I rewrote so many scenes on this one. But I digress, please tell me what you thought **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey friends, I am back. I hope you will forgive me for being gone longer than usual, but I am back and I have brought my A-game. My chapters will be longer for now on. And to Rocklesson86 I apologize for the use of the N-word. I am so used to saying it. I'm sorry about my people we just call everybody that. Remember when Troy said Gabriella was really stupid, we get to see just how stupid she is, Gabriella fans be warned. She is so damn stupid in this story.**

Troy grabbed Taylor by the back of her head and pulled her into deep kiss. Catching Taylor off guard, he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Taylor moaned kissing him back, then remembering herself then tried to push troy away.

Troy thought she was trying to get closer and ended pulling her closer and kissing her harder and started grinding his erection into her stomach.

Taylor panicked and just nipped his tongue with her teeth.

"Ow, baby, what was that for? I thought you liked it." Troy said, letting go of her, tapping his tongue against his hand to see if it was bleeding.

"You can't just run into my house, with news like that, and expect me to just go with the flow. I want some answers." Taylor snapped at him placing her hands on her hips.

"What new's, so I broke up with Gabriella, what is so important about that?" Troy said confused trying to get closer to her again.

"Wait a minute; slow your role, boy. Did you break up with her because of me?" Taylor asked trying to hold Troy off.

"Well in the long run yes. You told me last night that you wouldn't be kissing on a guy in a relationship. I am no longer in a relationship so we can kiss all day long." Troy kept trying to put his lip's back on Taylor's plump ones.

"That's it you just called her and told her you guys were over?"

"Of course not, I would ever be that heartless to a girl. I actually went to her house and sat her down on the couch and told her we were over. Yeah she put up a fight but I got it through her head that I didn't want to date her anymore."

"Troy, did you not have any feelings for this girl at all? She was your girlfriend for 4 years. How do you break up with someone that quick and get over it like that."

"Well, it was like this."

_**Gabriella's House**_

"Troy, OMG, what are you doing here?" Gabriella practically screeched in Troy's ear.

"Be, quiet, Gabby you are gonna wake up the whole neighborhood with all that squawking." Troy said pushing past Gabriella into the house.

"Oh, well, come on in, sweetie. You usually come in through my window, we might get caught, but I like it this way we can do it right here on the couch." Gabriella said playfully, undoing her robe to reveal a sexy little nightie. "Come on, baby this suspense is killing me." Gabriella started to undo his belt buckle, only to be stopped by Troy's hands.

"Look, I came here to talk to you." Troy said getting annoyed.

"Oh, you want to talk dirty, I like that." Troy rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't want to talk dirty, I want-"

"You want me, I know, but all this talking is gonna put me out of the mood. So let's just get started before my parents wake up." Gabriella going after his pants again, Troy grabbed her hands and pinned them to the couch.

"Stop," Troy shouted, not caring if her parents heard or not.

"Ohh, you want to play rough do you I like it." Gabriella said still not getting that Troy didn't want to have sex with her.

"Listen, fluff head, I am not here for dirty talk, rough sex, a hand job, a blow job, or any other stupid wacky thing that is floating around in that big empty head of yours." Troy said finally letting go of Gabriella, sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella said confused.

"Look, I don't how to say this easily so I'm leaving you." Troy said and looked at her with dry eyes.

"What do you mean you're leaving, you just got here?"

"No, I am not leaving you physically. I am dumping you."

"Hey, look, I am not into that sort of thing. You are not taking a dump on me. That is something I just don't do." Gabriella said getting offensive.

"Oh, my God, I am getting a headache from you." Troy said under his breath. "Why would I take a dump on you? That is the stupidest thing you have ever said. You know what, this is the icing on the cake, I am breaking up with you, and I am no longer going to be your boyfriend."

"What, but why. You love me." Gabriella started to cry.

"Because you and I don't go together, and I have never loved you. Why would I love you, you are a complete idiot. I can't even break up with you properly without you getting all confused."

"I don't understand. Was it my breath again, because I carry around the Dentyne like you told me to. And I don't talk to anyone other than you. You are all I need." Gabriella said placing her hands on Troy's chest.

"Don't touch me; I just wanted to be in and out so I said what I needed to say so I am out." Troy said turning around heading towards the door.

"Wait, baby, what I am supposed to do without you?" Gabriella cried falling to the floor, holding onto Troy's pants.

"You are a smart girl you will-. Wait, you are not a smart girl so maybe you can't figure it out. But you are pretty so it won't be too hard to find another guy who will put up with your stupidity. And get up for heaven's sake, show some self-respect." Troy said shaking her off.

"But, you are my world."

"No I am not, now, I want you to stand up make yourself a drink and go upstairs, and cry and do whatever it is you do to keep yourself together. And besides its Friday you have all weekend to be angry and sad and depressed, so by Monday, you can be back on the prowl."

"Really, okay well goodbye then." Gabriella said standing up and heading upstairs.

Troy shook his head, showing himself out of the house. 'That took longer than I expected, I never thought she could be so stupid. But I don't care, because now that chocolate beauty is all mine.'

Troy was trying to decide if he wanted to go back to Taylor's house and share the good news now. 'Naw, she is probably asleep by now, and besides she is gonna need all the energy for tomorrow.'

_**Present**_

"And that's pretty much what happened. I think she will be okay." Troy said

"That is the most heartless thing I am going to check on her." Taylor said going to the living room picking up the phone dialing Gabriella's number.

"Now why would you go and do that? She will be just fine." Troy said coming up behind her.

"Shhh," Taylor snapped waiting for Gabriella to pickup.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered sounding a little confused.

"Hey Gabby, its Taylor," Taylor said slowly.

"Oh, hi, how can I help you?"

"Oh, well , I heard about what happened, and I wanted check up on you."

"What happened?" gabby asked confused.

"What do you mean happened?" Taylor asked.

"I told you she was stupid." Troy said in her ear, placing his hands on her hips, grinding into her butt.

"Shut up," Taylor whispered to Troy.

"I heard Troy broke up with you."

"Oh, that, yeah, I forgot but its okay, everything will be better by Monday." Gabriella said cheerfully.

"Baby, she sounds fine just hang up the phone." Troy was kissing down her neck.

"Stop it," Taylor snapped walking around the couch trying to escape his hands, and kisses.

"Stop what, Tay?" Troy was following her around the couch, in little chase. Taylor was stumbling around the living room.

"Are you okay, Taylor you sound out of breath." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I am fine, I got to go a bee just came in the living room-"

"Yeah and this little bee wants' some of your honey." Troy said finally catching Taylor and holding her back side to his front, grabbing her head and kissing her roughly. Taylor moaned deeply, she snapped her head away and quickly spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, I have to get the little bugger so have a good day, goodbye." Taylor barely got out before Troy took hung up the phone and threw it on the floor.

"So, now that you know that she is just fine, can we get back to what we were doing." Troy said sitting down and pulling her down to straddle his lap.

"Wait a minute, playboy. Just because you are off the market doesn't mean I will jump into bed with you. I only have sex with my boyfriends, and that is only when I trust them enough to do so."

"Oh, trust me, I don't' just want sex from you. I want all of you. But I guess we can have it your way, and I can ask you like a gentlemen. Taylor?"

"Yes, Troy?" Taylor said playing along.

"Will you go out with me, and be my girlfriend?" Troy said sweetly, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I would love to." Taylor said smiling.

"Shall we seal it with a kiss?" Troy said pulling Taylor's head down for a searing kiss.

**Well there it is. This is not the end I plan on having more for these two. But please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody it's been a while since I updated this story, I have been trying to update more of my less popular stories hopefully trying to get them to be a little more popular. I am going to complain to you guys for a second. I was looking up a fanfic on Google yesterday, and it's not a very popular one, but I like it nonetheless. But I find some sites that are just for bashing this movie, what I don't understand is if you hate something, go ahead, we all can't love everything, I sure don't, but if you hate something, why would you waste your time and energy creating sites telling people how much you hate them. If you hate fine say it and move on with your day. If you guys can explain this to me please do so. I can't wrap my head around it. But enough about that, I am going to start right in where I left off last time. So on with story!**

**Getting Together**

Taylor pulled back from Troy's kiss, placing her hand on his chest to push him back. Troy let her break the kiss but he didn't let her leave his lap, he kept his harms wrapped around her waist, he had her forearms pressing into the small of her back.

"Mmm, that was delicious, why did you stop?" Troy complained, trying to pull her closer.

"We need to, just because your single doesn't mean I'm going to jump into bed with you at the first chance."Taylor answered him.

"But, you said…" Troy started.

Taylor placed a finger over his lips stopping him. "I said I would date you I said nothing about having sex with you."

"What the hell's the point of dating then." Troy yelled getting angry.

"Excuse me, just because every other girl let you tap dance all up in their coochie, doesn't mean I am going to. If sleeping with someone is all there is to you in a relationship, then you can just leave right now." Taylor wrestled herself out of his grip, and stood over him and had one hand on her hip and had her other hand up pointing to the door.

"Hey calm down, Tay." Troy said sitting up on the couch. "Yeah, I most of the girls I date, give it up to me, so what. I guess I am just used to it."

"Well get un-used to it."

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to get you all upset." Troy leaned forward and stretched his arms out, placing his hands on her waist, pulling her in between his legs. He placed his face in between her breast wresting it there. "Please forgive me." He nuzzled his face there for a long while.

Taylor finally couldn't deny the cute actions he was doing, finally grabbing him by the ears, pulling his face away. "Fine, fine, fine, you know you are just too cute to say no to."

"Oh does that mean you are ready after all?" Troy said pulling away with a smirk on his face, Removing his hands from her hips moving them to her shirts buttons trying to take her shirt off. Only to have his hands slapped away from the buttons by Taylor.

"That is not what meant," Taylor said backing away from troy keeping distance between them. "You know what I really think this isn't going to work."

"Taylor look," Troy stood up and walked up next to her, he would have grabbed her but the look and stance she had didn't look to nice. "I can think with the head on my shoulders instead of the one between my legs. It may take some time but give me a chance, I'm a fast learner."

"Fine, if you want to learn that badly I guess I can teach you not to be a leper."

"Oh, yay, will you give me a treat after I do something right?" Troy wiggled his eyebrows teasingly,

"You are something else," Taylor said laughing, pulling him in for kiss. Troy took it as a green light and pulled her closer to him and thrustiing his tongue into her mouth. Taylor moaned and pulled away just far enough to keep Troy's mouth to hiiself.

"Come on baby, what gives?"

"That was your first lesson," Taylor answered. "Not every kiss is a greaan light. When you are dating me you need to take it slow."

"But that doesn't sound like fun," whined Troy.

"Neither is having your ass thrown out into the lone cold night with a woody," Taylor said testily.

"Okay, okay, I'm a bad boy, so let me try again." Troy puckered upa nd stuck his lips out like a child waiting for his first kiss, Taylor just thought it was so funny.

Troy stood there with his lips puckered out for nearly a minute until he heard laughing. Opening his arms seeing that Taylor was laughing at him angered Troy.

"And what the hell is so goddanm funny?" Troy said placing his hands on his hips with a big scowl on his face. 'Nobody laughs at Troy Bolton.'

"You, you look just so cute with your lips puckered out like that." Taylor was holding her sides still picturing the image of a few seconds ago.

"I don't see why that is funny I was trying to give you what you wanted." Troy looked down almost pouting.

With her laughing subsided Taylor placed a kiss on either side of his face and pulled it towards hers. "I know that's why it was so cute, and I loved it."

Taylor pulled Troy in for a kiss it was small and juicy, the kind of kioss that sent fire all the way from his lips down his belly and straight to his dick, licking it with it's flames. It took all Troy had not to throw her down on the couch and take her until he called his name several times, and in several that would set her off, he pulled back slowly and placed his forehead to rest on hers, while he caught his breath.

"Wow, are all those little kisses like that?"

"Only if you do it right. You haven't kissed a girl like that before?" taylor asked sipping small kisses on his lips and jawline.

"uh, well," Troy tried to focus on his words instead of her actions, it wasn't easy. "Well I only kissed girls like that when I was little, and back then it didn't have any effect until I hit puberty. And by then I would just rush into making and getting bra's off."

"Oh, poor baby," Taylor cooed moving up his chin to his ear, licking it and taking small nips out of it.

"Okay, Tay, you are going to have to stop that, unless you ae ready to move on with different more active stuff." Troy made his point by grinding his groin into her, making her feel his throbbing erection.

"Okay, I get your point," Taylor untangled herself from his grip and backed away. "okay since i already have a dinner set out on the table we can have our first date here."

"Sure, I would love to taste your...cooking." Troy smirked slightly.

"We have a long way to go," Taylor muttered under her breath as she lead him to the dinning room.

_**Two Week's Later**_

Taylor can't believe it has been two weeks already. Two week's since Troy had asked her out. She was a little suspicous of his reasons, the first day she brought himhome he tried to have sex with her. But to her amazement he had been the perfect gentlemen, well as much as a former sex addict you could expect to be. He had been taking her to the movies, and ice cream. They even passed with there science project with flying colors. Their teacher liked it some much he entered it into the science fair, for next month and wanted them to present it.

Taylor was at her locker, putting her books away from English, getting ready for choir, when Troy came by followed by Chad and Sharpay.

"Hey, baby," Troy leaned for a kiss.

"Hey, Troy," Taylor kissed him back. "How was your day?"

"Long, I can't believe how long AP Government is."

"Well, you are the one who signed up for it, and it is just as long as any other class. How do you think you did on your test?"

"I dont know I think I bombed it,"Troy said sheepishly.

"Troy, I stayed up all night helping you study, only for you to blow it?" Taylor yelled at him making Chad and Sharpay back away slightly not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

"Well it's hard to study when all you can think about is super amazing girlfriend."  
>"Troy," Taylor said with a warning in her voice.<p>

"Wait, before you go all crazy chicken, I was trying to think about what we studied and then all I could think about was how velvty your voice is when you ask me questions. Or how cute your nose scrunches up when you're mad at me." Troy leaned in to kiss that part of her body. "Time kind of got away from me and next thing I knew, Mr. What's- His- Face is yelling out that we only had 15 minutes left so I kind of speed answered."

"Oh, Troy," Taylor said half dissapointed half swooning with his distract6ion of her.

"I know I'm sorry please forgive me," Troy leaned foreward to rest his forehead on hers, his voice reminding her of a kid.

"Oh, alright I forgive you, just be more careful next time." Taylor leaned and kissed him softly on the lips, the couple completly forgetting their two friends until Chad cleared his throat very loudly.

"Ok, you two as much I see it pains you to be apart me and Troy need to get baskeball practice, " Chad grabbed Troy by the upper arm dragging him away.

"Wait I didn't even get to give her a goodbye kiss," Troy complained.

"You can say goodbye the old fashioned way, witha wave. Now come on you big baby."

"Bye, Troy, I'll see you later." Taylor waved as she and Sharpay headed down the hallway toward the Choir room.

"Wow, girl you have turned that boy out. What did you do put the smack down on him." Sharpay said with a naughty smirk.

"Now I did not, infact not 'putting the smack down on him', as you so eliquintly put it is how I got him that way. I told him that I am not interested in a relationship, and if that was all he was after then he could step."

"And he still, went with it. I'm not saying that you aren't worth the wait girl, but that man has done more humping than Ron Jeremy. I'm pretty sure he is mention in the Acknowledgment's in the Kama-Sutra."

"Yeah, I know but I'm teaching him to go slow, and whoo it was not easy,girl, that man was in special Ed, you understand me?" Taylor and Sharpay shared a laugh knowing that troy was probably cripple himself trying to keep it to himself. "But he has learned, we went to the movies and he didn't even try that stupid yawn and stretch move. We get ice cream and he fed me from his spoon."

"Oh, wow, that is a new one," Sharpay said in amazment.

"That's not it though, he gave me a pedicure."

"Oh, wait girl, a pedicure? Are you sure he is not going gay on you?" Sharpay asked with conern as they stepped into the Choir room.

"Oh, I don't think so he said wanted them just perfect before he started sucking my toes."

"Ohh, he sucks toes," Sharpay said with a smile as she imagined the tall cocky ball player sucking on her toes. She was brought out of her fantasie by Taylor's snapping finger's in her face.

"Sharpay come back, and by the way you got a man don't be trying to take mine."

_**That Night**_

"So what did, you and Sharpay talk about when we left?" Tray asked as he looked across the couch at Taylor who was running ice up and down his sore legs from practice.

"We, talked about you." Taylor answered looking up from her work to give him one of her famous smiles.

"Oh, yeah what about me?"

"Oh, Pay,was just mentioning how much you have changed since dating me, or at least how sweet you are now."

"What are you talking about I'm always sweet," Troy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, of course you are, what did you and Chad do?"

"Well we just practiced and I talked about you," Taylor smiled at his answer. "I could talk about all day long."

"Oh, baby you so sweet," Taylor said leaning across his legs to give a soft kiss.

"And I was prepared to do so until Chad told me to shut up." Troy added with a small smirk.

"He's just jealous."

"Yeah, so did you talk about anything else?" Troy said.

"Well now that you mentioned it," Taylor said moving her feet over Troy's and givingnhim a knowiing smile. "Do you mind hooking up my feet again.?"

**TBC**

**That's it for that chapter I hoped you enjoyed it, see if you can catch the reference in slipped in there. please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys as you know I have a horrible time finishing the stories that I start. But I promise I will finish every single one that I start…eventualy. Now this story has not been looked at in way to long and please forgive me for that. Now on with the story, hopefully it is good enough for the long wait.**

Taylor and Troy still sat on the couch, Taylor had stopped rubbing ice on Troy's legs because he had started complaining about getting frost bite. They had stopped talking about pretty much anything, and taylor was starting to contemplate about their relationship.

"Troy, I need to talk to you about somethiing I know has been on your mind and don't try to talk me out of it just let me say all that I want to say then you can all you want to me."

"Taylor, I am slightly worried about what you are going to tell me but I will listen, but don't break my heart."

"Oh, no silly, I'm not going to break your heart, in fact I am going to make your day. We have been dating for a while, though not as long as I would be more comfortable with at this stage. However, Troy I care for you, a lot, and I want to show you how much I care for you."

Taylor moved troys legs off of her and crawled on top of him to straddled him on the couch, and started to pull off her baby blue dress, but Troy stopped her.

"Woah, baby, as much as I want to see those beautiful chocolate breast, I need to ask you if you really want to do this."

"Of course I want to do this, I never say anything I don't mean, what you trying to say that I don't know how to think for myself?"

"Hey, now, bring that back baby, I know you can think for yourself and have a great mind, but you might not want to go through with it once we get started. And I ain't trying to brag but when I do it I get wild and put it down on you."

"Well then I want to see some it," Taylor pulled the rest of her dress off and showed him her green and blue bra covering her 38D size chest.

After Troy saw that his old player ways started to kick in and he took over from there. He sat up so that Taylor was in his lap and he pulled her bra cups down to expose her breast and reveal her drack nipples. Troy wasted no time putting his mouth on her breast trying to get the whole thing in his mouth.

"Oh, my God, Troy," Taylor rolled her hips on Troys hard on through his basketball shorts.

Troy let go of her nipple with a pop, and gave the other breast just as much attention, licking and sucking.

"Oh, baby I have just started, by the time I am done with you, you will be begging me to stop."

Troy flipped them over so that he was on top and in control, he went straight to business and took off her matching grren and blue panties and admired her pussy for a moment before diving face first into her pussy.

"Baby, you taste so sweet," Troy thrust his tongue deep into her.

"Troy, slow down please," Taylor groaned with her fingers tangled in Troy's hair tyring to pull him off just a little.

"Are you crazy, you know how long I have waited for this." Troy popped Taylors hands to let go of his hair and delved back into her wet pussy giving Taylor her first orgasm of the night.

Troy came up from between Taylor's shaking legs licking his smirking lips, "Mmmm, delicious."

Troy stood and lowered his shorts, revealing his long hard dick. He smirked when he caught Taylor smirking, so he decided to put on a show, he grabbed his dick and started to stroke himself in front of her. Taylor watched in amazement, she always thought Troy was exaggerating when he bragged on the size of his dick but he was right on point. Taylor started getting hot all over again reached down for her pussy and started to rub it.

"Get your hands off of my pussy!" Troy snapped at Taylor, he stopped his stroking and pounced back on her and pinned her to the couch. "Nobody touches this pussy again but me, not even you. Now you are going to lay there and take this dick until you come all over me."

That's when Troy plunged into Taylor without warning, making Taylor scream with pain and pleasure of him finally putting himself in her, but after that he didn't move.

"Troy why arent you moving?"

"I am waiting for you. I am waiting for to beg for it." Troy smirked.

Troy moved ever so slowly in and out of her taking his time. Kissing her on the neck and all over her face while she squirmed under him.

"Troy now is not the time to play with me, now you speed and fuck me right or I'll will rip your fucking balls off and hand them to you!"

"Oh now your getting just a little too kinky for me baby."

"Troy!"

"Alright baby you asked for it." Troy plunged back into her and started pounding away. Taylor was so pent up that she came immediately.

"Oh, Troy give me a second." Taylor gasped.

Troy ignored her and just flipped her over on her stomach. Taylor was a mess on the couch laying there taking the brutal punishment from the back and came again. Taylor was amazed that troy had not come yet.

"Oh, baby you feel so good I gonna come all over you baby." Troy did just as he promised and came on her nice round fat ass. Taylor had heard from Sharpay about guys coming on her and she always thought that it was gross but it just made Taylor want Troy more.

"Oh, Troy that was…"

"I know I am amazing."

"Shut up, oh Troy why didn't we use a condom."

"I pulled out baby relax."

"Troy, you can still get pregnant with pre-cum." Taylor looked over her shoulder at him with a glare. " You're lucky it's not that time, next time you will use a condom."

"Well I hate to dissapoint you but I cant get a condom in the next five minutes." Troy smirked and rolled her over.

"Oh, Troy not again."

**TBC**

**So what did you think not too bad if I say so myself. Please review they make the plot bunnies bounce all over the place.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I am back, kind of rushed the last chapter but I needed them to hurry up and have sex already because I want there next sex scene to be more explosive, and yes I have been planning there next sex scene for a while, creepy right lol. But I need to get this chapter out of the way before that. On with the story.**

"Hey, Tay-tay," shouted Sharpay when she saw her best friend come to her after her last class.

"Hey, Pay-pay," sighed Taylor. Hearing the sigh Sharpay looked at Taylor from the corner of her eye.

"Well, that is either a sigh of content or a sigh of remorse, and being the fact that you glowing like a Goddess, and have been walking on air since you got to school, I would say that it was the former."

"What are you talking about Sharpay?"

"You know what I am talking about, how was the sex?" Sharpay said naughtily.

"What makes you think that I had sex with Troy?"

"Honey, there is only one thing that makes a woman, distracted and sighing all day and that is having hot and passionate sex with the man you love."

"Oh, my God, Sharpay, do you have a six sense or what."

"Oh, whatever tell me all about it, was soft and intimate and he whispered in your ears about how he loved you and needed while you both came together with a mesh of emotion and desire."

"Not really," Taylor said half amused half disturbed.

"Oh, then was it a passionate hard and steamy punishing pounding sex that made you scream and cry and wreath underneath him as he told you that you belonged to him while he spanked your ass and made you call his name!"  
>"Okay, now I am just scared." Taylor said fanning her best friend with her notebook.<p>

"Oh, shut up, well if you must know, it was kind of in the middle of the tender and hard one but more towards the passionate one."

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, Troy Bolton is a freak in the sack, so the rumors are true."

"What rumors are true?" said Troy as he and Chad came up next to the girls, Chad stood behind Sharpay and Troy came and kissed Taylor on the lips.

"Oh, just nothing but Sharpay's over imagination."

"Oh, well we don't have practice tonight, how about I take you over to that New Orleans themed restaurant down on the 3rd street for dinner."

"I would love to, see you later Sharpay, I will call you and tell about that _thing _later."

"Bye, Tay-tay, you two play nice and not hurt each other." Sharpay wiggled her fingers at the couple.

"What is the thing you were talking about?" Troy asked.

"Oh, nothing but we need to talk about Chad and getting Sharpay more sex."

**TBC**

**Wasn't that cute? So tell me what you think. Review and tell me what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey whats happening, I got a new chapter, this one is very dirty and kind of short, just something I have been thinking of for a while, so please enjoy.**

Taylor rushed to her house looking over her shoulder the whole way, her car was in the shop and this strange black car had been following her all the way home. She didn't notice it at first but then she kept seeing it past her and lag behind her, she took off in a run. Now she could see her home, she was so close to the door she could almost cry for joy, she got to the door and was about to close it when suddenly someone snatched onto her back holding a hand over her mouth keeping her face forward.

"Now, I have been waiting for us to be alone," said her attacker with a low and gruff voice. He walked them to the nearest wall keeping his front glued to Taylor's back. "I am going to take my hand from your mouth and if you scream, I am going to fuck you up so bad, you understand?" Taylor nodded her head furiously, and the man carefully moved his hand from her mouth, her head still pressed to the side against the wall, though still couldn't see her attacker.

"Now why don't we have a little fun."

The man pulled Taylor's hair to the side and starting kissing her neck, though it felt good in a strange way Taylor started to push and shove.

"Uh, uh, uh, we are not going to fight like this," The man slapped her ass hard, making Taylor fight back more.

"So, you want to be difficult then," the man then pulled out a box cutter and put it in Taylor's line of vision so she could see he meant business. "Keep it up bitch and I will slice you so bad your mama won't even be able to recognize you." The man cackled, reminding Taylor of someone who smokes horribly. "But if you play nice then this will go nice and quick and I will leave nice and quiet like."

"Good, now lets liven up this party, and because I don't trust you completely not to say anything, I am going to have to blind fold you." The man pulled out a long red silky scarf and placed it over Taylors eyes tying it around her eyes, when it was secure the man turned her around to face him and placed a kiss in her nose. "Now that that is out of the way lets see what I can do with the rest of you." The man reached down and started massaging and kissing Taylors breast through her shirt, getting impatient the man took the box cutter and sliced the shirt in half down the middle reveling her all black bra. Placing the cutter back into his pants he started kiss her breast and smooshing them together, he grabbed and pinched Taylors nipples through bra making her moan accidently.

"Oh, you like that do you?"

The man reached into her bra and pulled each breast out to sit over the cups, high for him to feast on and lick. Finishing her breast he moved down to her pants and started undoing the buttons. This snapped Taylor out of her ecstasy educed trance and started pushing his head away from her. The man came up in a flash grabbing her hands and slamming them to the wall making Taylor gasp in pain. "Now, we talked about this, don't make me regret not tying you up." The man let her go and went back to taking off her pants and panties, Taylor still officially scared put up no fight.

"Oh, what a pretty pussy you have there," The man said before diving in face first into her pussy licking and sucking at her clit. Taylor had to admit the man was very talented with his tongue and fingers she couldn't help but push her body into his face and grab his head to pull her closer to her body. Her mind was telling her she should be disgusted with herself, her body was telling her to enjoy this moment right now.

"You're a nasty girl you know that," the man cackled hearing her moans and groans. "I was going to have you suck my dick but since I am in hurry I am just going to get to fucking you."

Taylor heard the man unzip his pants he had picked her up and wasted no time placing her on his dick and started pounding away. Taylor was already soaking wet that his abrupt enter didn't hurt at all it felt really good. He smashed his dick repeatedly into her walls causing Taylor to cum in no time followed by the man. After they had both caught their breath the man carried Taylor over to her couch and untied the blind fold.

"That was yummy," said troy kissing her lips.

"Yes it was," sighed Taylor. "But next time warn me if you are going to bring a prop, that box cutter really scared me."

"Oh, baby it is called improving. Just to spice it up a bit."

'Yeah well I should spice up your ass for calling me a bitch."

"You know you liked it," Troy nuzzled her neck giving her kisses.

"Yeah and good job on the voice, if it wasn't my fantasy I would have thought someone was really after me."

"Did you like it? I call it my old man smokers voice."

"Well I applaud you on your acting skills."

"Thank you."

"Next time, I get to attack you."

"I am looking forward to it."

They both laughed and Taylor forgot tell Troy about that car that was following her from school.

**TBC**

**Now tell me and don't lie did you know that that was Troy when she first got stacked? You can tell big mama now lol review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
